Qwertyxp2000 Wiki
Welcome to Qwertyxp2000 Wiki, a wiki that explores everything publicly relating to the life of the internet user Qwertyxp2000! Includes every possible character and land of his own world of imagination! The wiki is in need of a lot of development. You can help this wiki by expanding it. Create and edit the wiki at your wish, but be sure to be courteous of the goal of this wiki – make the wiki as complete as possible! Me at the Zoo.png|Meet the characters!|linktext=Characters such as Windows XP, Windows Vista, Apple, Linux, and more!|link=:Category:Characters Me at the Zoo.png|Meet the episodes!|linktext=Meet the video that boosted Qwertyxp2000's public internet success!|link=Steamed Hams But Windows XP and Windows Vista About Qwertyxp2000 Qwertyxp2000 had started YouTube on November 25th 2013, with a video showcasing You are an Idiot link not spawning a virus on his old personal (but still under parental ownership) Windows XP computer on Internet Explorer, Google Chrome, and Firefox. He created his channel and dedicated his name as "Qwertyxp2000" after watching The Microsoft Windows history - with startup and shutdown sounds (1985 - 2012), after peaking interest in exploring all possible Windows operating system sounds. Initially, he tried "Qwertyxp", but the name was already taken on YouTube. However, his YouTube account name still remains as "Ron Zhang", which in fact is his real name. Despite so, he would almost always mention "Qwertyxp2000" in most of his videos he makes, with exception of live-action videos and a few of his earliest videos. By the first few months of 2014, Qwertyxp2000 had ~11 Subs, most of which come from people who he met in real life. Most of his channel during his earlier years in 2013 and 2014 had been composed of a mix between his technology videos, random personal life videos, random animations including a video from testing animations made in a mix of Adobe Flash and iMovie (though most of the animations he made were Microsoft PowerPoint animations made on a Windows computer), and a bit of other stuff. Later on, he would explore the game My Singing Monsters in 2015 onwards. Although his video uploading slowed down in 2015, he made one video on iMovie, albeit slightly corrupted, about a list of known Windows 98 Plus! and Windows XP Plus! sounds he has collected. Along the way in 2016, he made a few animations on iMovie + PowerPoint, starting with the SpongeBob MacPants series. On June 26th 2018, he published Steamed Hams But Windows XP and Windows Vista to YouTube. Initially during the first few days of premiere, his video didn't gain more than 500 views, an expected event seeing that he only had ~500 Subs during the time, and just under 500 Subs several days before publishing the video. However, on November 2019, his video skyrocketed to ~50,000 views. As a result, he decided to make more iMovie + PowerPoint animations in November 2019. Qwertyxp2000 had began doing some PowerPoint animations earlier than the year, and shared his creativity with his whole family earlier. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse